


A Whisper Amidst Shouts

by BlackAquoKat



Series: Ours to Choose [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other, POC!OC, nonbinary!oc, part of a series, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAquoKat/pseuds/BlackAquoKat
Summary: In which Damien and the future DA witness a historic event.





	A Whisper Amidst Shouts

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a short piece of unapologetic fluff. Hope you guys like it!

_I swear, I’m tempted to shoot off a firecracker just to break the tedium._

You pass the note to Damien, who, rather terribly, stifles a snort of laughter before writing a response.

Since you and Damien met, the two of you have tried, thus far, to take at least one class together a semester. Now, during this second semester of your second year, you are taking a required science course together, which wouldn’t be so bad except Professor Harris is not only a very monotone speaker,  but he has a rather frustrating tendency to talk down to his students.

More specifically, he tends to talk down to students who are not the following:

a)  White

b)  Rich

c)  In complete agreement with everything he says, especially when it comes to his opinion on gender identities.

In other words, the professor adores Damien (even if he doesn’t fall into the A or C category) and  _really_ hates you.

You could have lived with that (you consider Harris’s dislike a badge of honor), if his classes were still not so horribly  _dull_ , which only enhances the agony of suffering through his classes.

Damien passes the note back to you.

_I’m tempted to take you up on your offer. But I highly doubt you smuggled a firecracker on-campus._

The corners of your lips quirk up briefly. You scribble onto the paper…

_You doubt me?_

_Not at all. But you also care too much about your education to risk it, even for such a minor prank as this,_ he writes back.

Damn it, he does know you too well.

Before you can answer, however, a slow crescendo of cheering outside of the classroom grabs everyone’s attention.

“What in God’s green earth—?”

Professor Harris crosses to open his door and he grabs a passing student. “Boy, what is going on?”

“They just announced on the radio, sir!” the student answers. His face is flushed with excitement. “Japan has surrendered! The war is over!”

Chaos erupts around you as your classmates scream and charge out of the classroom, the Professor included.

You and Damien exchange wide-eyed glances in the empty room (you don’t dare hope, could it be true, could it  _really_ after all this time?) and run to follow them.

As you tear through the crowd to join in the celebratory fray, across the hallway and down the stairs and into the pavilion at the center of campus, all you can think is  _your mom is coming home, Mom can come home—_

You’ve never seen the pavilion so packed, full of cheering, shouting, students are hugging one another, someone has passed out small U.S. flags, and they’re being thrown in the air against the pale blue sky, waved back and forth. People are passing around the news, showing newspapers explaining the situation, then the papers fly into the sky as well.

All the same, the world may as well be silent for how loud your thoughts scream with unrestrained joy.

Your feet are rooted to the ground, your hands are trembling,  _don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, Mom Mom Mom—_

You turn and look at Damien, this boy who knows your history, how much this means to you. But he’s not joining in the celebration, he’s looking at you and you see it in his eyes, he  _knows_ what’s in your head (so many years of such a terrible war and it’s truly  _over_ ). He wants to celebrate, be part of this historic moment, but he’s  _waiting for you._

You fling your arms around his neck and he lifts you into a tight bear hug.

“My Mom’s coming home,” you say into his neck, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Yeah, yeah she is!” he speaks, and the glee in his voice for a woman he’s never met makes your heart  _glow_.

The two of you pull away, you’re laughing with him now, finally, and there’s tears building in your eyes, he’s looking at you with such happiness and God,  _you could kiss him right now_ , and maybe you said that out loud, but if you did, he doesn’t seem to understand over the commotion.

As it is, and you will remember this moment for the rest of your life and beyond, you muster enough courage to plant a kiss on his cheek and throw your arms around him again.

Damien lets out a loud laugh and spins you in a circle, and you don’t think you could ever be happier than you are now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an response to the tumblr dialogue prompt: "I swear I could kiss you right now."


End file.
